


A Working Man's Hands

by angelskuuipo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, GFY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved his hands; what they represented, what they were capable of, and most of all, how they felt on her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Working Man's Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Holy crap, I wrote smut! It has been a while. Today is National Orgasm Day and let’s be honest, the world could use a few good O-faces. Apparently this knowledge was enough to kick my long-dormant smut muse into gear. Thank you to Shanachie for sharing the news. This is my first time writing Clint/Darcy, even though they're one of my favourite pairings. Um, this may have been inspired by staring at Jeremy Renner’s hands on more than one occasion. ::coughs:: 
> 
> This is un-betaed, except for having been looked over several times by me.
> 
> Written: July 31, 2013
> 
> Word Count: 1,415

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh how she loved his hands. 

They were a working man’s hands: rough with calluses from years of using them to create and destroy, the knuckles knobby from old breaks and numerous hits, but the rest of the fingers were long and tapered, made for drawing his bow, playing the piano, or her body.

He knew how to do it all very, very well. And right now he was playing her like a boss.

Darcy didn’t care if she was getting loud, even though she really did need to be quiet. There were guests just down the hall. But it felt too good when Clint slipped two of those wonderful, gorgeous fingers inside her. They couldn’t risk much more than this right now, but that was alright. He wouldn’t leave her hanging and it would be almost as good as if he were actually fucking her. She was looking forward to returning the favor before they rejoined to party.

He whispered for her to hush, so she bit his shoulder through his dress shirt to try and muffle her moans. He swore at the sharp pain and twisted his fingers inside her. She shrieked into his shirt and clutched at him tighter. Clint pulled her head back with his free hand and kissed her roughly. Her back hit the wall and she hitched her leg up higher around his hip. Maybe they could… the half-formed thought dissolved when he brought his thumb into play on her clit and she felt her orgasm building.

Darcy started babbling even as they continued kissing. She wasn’t really aware of what she was saying, but had a feeling it was along the lines of the, “more, there, fuck, _right_ there” variety.

Clint shifted his grip on her from her hair to her ass and tilted her hips a little as he twisted his fingers one more time. She exhaled sharply as her body exploded in sensation and she felt her inner walls clamp down on those wonderfully talented digits. She felt his body nearly convulse against hers and that just sent her higher. 

He swore against her mouth before he buried his face in her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her throat and the tender brush of his lips on her skin and felt tears prick at her eyes. Darcy blinked them away, because she didn’t want to freak him out. She was as far from sad as she could get, but was in no state to try and explain that.

When their heartbeats finally started to slow, he pulled back and looked at her. She licked her lips at the look on his face: his pupils were blown and his mouth was swollen from their kisses. He was gorgeous. And he was hers. He groaned and pressed a kiss to her lips, and she wondered what she looked like to him. She sucked in a breath and shivered with aftershocks of pleasure as his fingers slid from her body.

She looked at him from under her lashes and started to slide down to her knees, but he held her up and shook his head.

“No need,” he said hoarsely, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

She blinked at him then looked down. There was a tell-tale wetness staining the front of his suit pants. She bit her lip as she stared; trying hard not to say what was on the tip of her tongue. In the end, she blurted it out anyway. “That might be the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He choked on a laugh and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. “Seriously, Darce? I just came in my pants like I was sixteen and you think that’s hot?” he queried.

She snickered, a little embarrassed, but still more than a little turned on. Wrapping her arms around him, she shrugged. “Well, yeah. I don’t think a guy has ever come just from having his fingers inside me. I never even touched you and you weren’t touching yourself either. That’s pretty hot in my book.”

His shoulders were still shaking with silent laughter as he straightened up and took a step back. He smiled at her- a real smile, not his usual smirk, or cocky grin- and she couldn’t help smiling back. He didn’t smile often enough as far as she was concerned.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Welcome home, baby,” she murmured.

He exhaled slowly and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks,” he said into her neck. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.”

Before she could say anything else, JARVIS made a sound like he was clearing his non-existent throat, and said, “I am sorry to interrupt your reunion, Miss Lewis, Mr. Barton, but I thought you would want to know that Mr. Stark is on his way. It appears he noticed your absence and has been looking for you.”

Darcy’s eyes widened and Clint muttered swears under his breath. They both looked around, but didn’t really see any way to avoid the coming confrontation. The library only had the one door. Then one of the bookcases swung away from the wall and JARVIS said, “I would not normally reveal secrets such as this, but I don’t believe either of you should be subjected to Sir’s teasing right now. If you would, please refrain from telling Mr. Stark that I showed you the passageway. If you take it up it will put you out near your room, Mr. Barton.”

Darcy and Clint both smiled at the nearest camera. “JARVIS, you are a prince among men and machines. If you had a body I would totally kiss you right now,” Darcy said as they made their way to the passage. 

“You are quite welcome, Miss Lewis,” JARVIS replied and Darcy had a feeling he would be blushing if he could.

Clint doubled back to pick up his discarded suit jacket and the door closed just as Tony entered the room. They both heard him bickering with JARVIS, but didn’t stick around in case he got nosy.

Once they got to Clint’s room Darcy flopped onto the bed, uncaring that the hem of her skirt had flipped up, and groaned. “Talk about ruining the afterglow.”

Clint chuckled as he took off his shoes and started stripping out of his ruined clothes. “We probably should have expected something like that. We weren’t exactly discreet.”

Darcy propped herself up on her elbows and enjoyed the view. She snorted delicately. “You’ve been gone for three months. You’re lucky I let you lead me out of the ballroom instead of giving all those hoity-toity snobs a real show.”

Clint paused on his way to his bathroom and looked at her. She had no doubt the picture she presented with her sex hair and the skirt of her dress hiked up around her upper thighs. She felt herself heat up from the look in his eyes and let her own wander over his naked form. Gorgeous, gorgeous man, she thought as she licked her lips. His cock gave an interested twitch and she smiled slowly. Her left eyebrow rose up as she asked, “You don’t really want to go back down there, do you?”

He didn’t answer her as he continued into the bathroom, but she was pretty sure they were done socializing for the night. When he came back out he stalked towards her, every inch the predator he was, made all the more potent for being naked. Darcy shivered in anticipation. When he reached the bed he pulled her up, found the zipper of her dress, and efficiently stripped out of her clothes. Then he tossed her back onto the bed and followed her down.

“JARVIS, please let Pepper know we’ve retired for the evening then engage privacy mode,” Clint said roughly as he looked at her with fire in his eyes.

“Certainly, sir. Have a good evening, and again, welcome home,” JARVIS said crisply and the lights dimmed.

Darcy wound her arms around him. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” Clint said with a wondrous smile that almost broke her heart. It was like he couldn’t believe she was actually saying the words and meaning them. She vowed to make sure he knew it in his bones. Then he kissed her and there was no more talking or thinking for quite a while.

Yes, she loved his hands, but really she just loved him.

-30-


End file.
